Orbes Grises
by Yenapa
Summary: Contamos la historia de Telyn, ella a sufrido bastante, claro está, pero... ¿Se han preguntado de la historia de su gemela Shenil?. Pues aunque no lo crean... Shenil ha sufrido mas que su propia hermana de niña... Y en esta ocación, despues de que la primera hija de Telyn naciera, Shenil podra contarle sobre ello...


**_Hola!. Cuando iba a publicar la historia de Shenil, bueno... Jeje... Noby como que se desaparecio, y no era lo mismo sin ella, :3_**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1...**_

 ** _...¿Que Tal Un Cuento?..._**

* * *

 _Shenil se encontraba en la habitación del Rey y la Reina, donde, yacía su hermana, sentada en la cama doble, cargando a una bebe de piel morena, de unos escasos cabellos blancos, y ojos dorados. - Han pasado dos días desde que nacio y aun no me canso de mirarla. - Comento Shenil, mirando enternecida a la bebe. - ¿Como se llama?. -_

 _\- ¿Lo olvidaste?. - Pregunto Telyn burlonamente._

 _\- Jaja... Creo que ya sabes mi respuesta. -_

 _\- Se llama Amelia... Le va el nombre, ¿Cierto?. -_

 _\- Hermanita, deja de preocuparte tanto por eso, le queda bien, ademas, es la princesa, ¿No?. - Shenil sobo un poco la mejilla de la bebe, quien dormía dulcemente sobre los brazos de la peli-roja. - Te lo dijo Estela en tu boda; Asi estaba con su esposo, y ahora mirala. ¡Y mirate a ti ahora!. - Telyn le miro molesta._

 _\- Callate. -_

 _\- Como diga, "Majestad"... Pero... ¿Por donde me quede?. -_

 _\- Ni haz empezado. -_

 _\- Jaja, bien, lo siento... Comenzo cuando nacimos... -_

* * *

Despues de que esa enfermera cayera al suelo, ya sin vida, el hombre se apanico, tenía dos vidas inocentes en sus brazos, y el hospital estaba bajo ataque, los enfermos eran evacuados en camillas con sus mascarillas para respirar, que bueno que Kasyel tenía tanto tecnología futurista, como buena Monaraquía, lo malo, eran ese tipo de cosas.

El pobre hombre corrio siguiendo a varios doctores y enfermeras, hasta la salida del hospital, y logro entregarle a una enfermera a la bebe de cabello rubio, y esta logro irse rapidamente de ahí, el hombre no pudo hacerlo, pues bien, un barbaro lo encontro, y trato de matarlo, afortunadamente escapo, pero regreso al hospital, pero esa historia ya fue contada.

Con la mujer, un señor de buen corazón le había ofrecido entrar a su vehiculo, y ella lo hizo, salvandola de que una flecha de hierro le atravesara la espalda. La bebe en sus brazos estaba llorando, y ella trataba de arrullarla y calmarla por todos los medios.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?. - Le pregunto el señor.

\- Si. Gracias. - Respondió ella. - No solo yo, ella tambien. - Dijo mientras mostraba a la bebe. El señor murmuro un "Que alivio", para concentrarse en conducir.

El lapzo de tiempo para llegar a su destino, fue de 15 minutos, donde un "Silencio" se había hecho presente, felizmente los soldados iban regresando de la guerra, para acabar con esa plaga, mas algunos guerreros, cabelleros, incluso el propio Rey.

La enfermera salio lentamente del vehiculo, con la bebe aun en brazos, agradecia que en estos lugares la gente nacia y crecia resistente a las tan bajas temperaturas, pues si no, ella y la bebe ya huvieran muerto de hipotermia. Ese lugar era un poco alejado del reino pero aun seguía formando parte de él, un edificio pequeño, de mas o menos tres pisos. Hecho de croncreto y con ventanas blinadas, aunque llevaba muy buen aspecto.

\- Calma, esos brutos no saben que este lugar forma parte de Kasyel. - Dijo el hombre. - Dejeme ver a la bebe. - Dijo para empezar a revisar a la recien nacida, por si había alguna herida o algo peor. - Es un alivio que este bien. - Pronuncio aliviado.

\- Digame, ¿Que es este lugar?. - Pregunto la enfermera, el hombre bajo la cabeza, y ambos caminaron para entrar a aquel edificio, lla mujer se sorprendio al ver una gran cantidad de niñoa jugando, estudiando o haciendo manualidades.

\- ¡Revyn!. - Gritaron los niños para ir a recibir a aquel hombre con un abrazo.

\- Hola, pequeños. - Saludo aquel hombre, recibiendo a cada uno con cariño. - Que gusto volver a verlos. - Dijo cariñoso.

\- ¿Revyn?, ¿Asi se llama?. - Pregunto la enfermera, el hombre asintio. - Repito mi pregunta, ¿Que es este lugar?. - Pregunto una vez mas.

Revyn solto un largo suspiro, para levantar la cabeza y decir. - Un horfanato. -

* * *

 _\- Espera, ¿Y tu como sabes de eso?. Apenas habíamos nacido y es obvio que no recordamos nada. - Dijo Telyn confundida._

 _\- Telyn Borwinta Hanka Tekeon. - Nego Shenil divertida, llamando a su hermana por su nombre completo._

 _\- Y dale con lo de "Borwinta". - Mascullo Telyn algo enojada, pues detestaba que le llamaran por su segundo nombre. - Pero ya, responde a mi pregunta. - Dijo algo ya calmada, mienteas mecía a Amelia, quien aun estaba dormida._

 _\- Bueno, lo se por que fue el mismo Revyn quien me lo conto. - Respondió Shenil con obviedad._

 _\- Oh... ¿Aun sigue vivo?. -_

 _\- Asi es. Tengo planearlo visitarlo el fin de semana. -_

 _\- Bueno sigue contando. -_

 _\- De acuerdo... Entonces Revyn despues de decirle... -_

* * *

\- ¿Un horfanato?. - Pregunto la mujer sorprendida al hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Revyn asintio con la cabeza. - Esta bebe estara en peligro alla afuera, pensé que traerla aqui sería la mejor opción. - Explico, mientras tomaba y cargaba a la bebe. - ¿Como se llama?. -

\- Ehh... Shenil, ¿Por que?. - Pregunto la mujer.

\- Gracias. - Agradecio cortezmente el azabache. - Niños, quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera. Ella es Shenil. - Dijo mientras mostraba a la bebe.

\- ¡Ahhh!. - Chillaron las niños del horfanato.

\- ¡Pero que bonita!. -

\- ¡¿Puedo cargarla?!. -

\- ¡Una bebe de cabello rubio!. -

\- Niños, niños, calmense. - Calmó Revyn a los niños que estaban gritando un montón de cosas emocionados por la bebe. - Me alegra que esten emocionados y contentos, ademas quien sabe, quiza haya alguien que la adopte. -

\- ¡Eso sería increible!. - Grito una niña, la enfermera sonrio enternecida, este hombre era buena persona.

\- Entonces, ya debería irme. - Comento la enfermera.

\- Temo que si, disfrute mucho de su compañia. - La enfermera se sonrojo en grande por el comentario pero igual se despidio del hombre, quien le miraba sonriendo.

\- Parece que alguien esta enamorado. - Revyn salio de sus pensamientos y miro a una pequeña niña que le veía con ojos soñadores y sonrisa picara.

\- ¡Baerta!. - Reclamo el pobre hombre sonrojado.

* * *

 _\- Entonces... - Telyn ya tenía una ligera sonrisa burlona. - Revyn y esa mujer... -_

 _\- Si, esa mujer termino siendo su esposa. - Afirmo Shenil sonriendo con nostalgia. - Hasta conozco a su hijo. - Comento._

 _\- ¿Telyn?. - Una voz conocida se escucho en la entrada de la habitación, las Arqueras de Hielo vieron a Anker entrando al cuarto._

 _\- Anker. - Saludo la oji-dorado mientras su esposo se acercaba para abrazarla. - ¿Quieres cargarla?. - Pregunto al ver que su marido no dejaba de ver a su hija._

 _\- Claro que si. - Respondió el ahora Rey, mientras su esposa le pasaba a Amelia, para que la cargara. - Pensé que se parecía mas a ti cuando nacio. - Rio divertido ante ese comentaeio suyo._

 _\- Bueno, fui yo la primera que nacio de Shenil y yo, y adivina, fui yo la que termino pareciendose mas al padre. - Respondió la ahora Reina, sonriendo con nostalgia al recordar a su padre, vaya que lo extrañaba, pero de seguro estaría orgulloso de ver a sus pequeñas bebes siendo lo que son ahora. - Lastima que no vera a su nieta crecer. -_

 _\- Shenil, ¿Podrías ayudarme con Tora?. - Pregunto Crate entrando a la habitación, con un infante de 2 años de cabello rubio, piel suave y ojos marrones. Shenil rio divertida, puede que Crate sea un guerrero bastante bueno, pero ser padre era todo un reto para él._

 _\- Si ya voy. - Respondió la rubia, mientras cargaba a su hijo._

 _\- Si Louis huviera sabido que no pudiste ir a su boda por que estabas embarazada, Shenil. - Comento Anker._

 _\- Oh, ¡Callate!. - Reclamo la oji-gris sonrojada. - Bueno, ¿Por donde iba?. - Pregunto._

* * *

 ** _No es el prologo que yo esperaba, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado_**

 ** _Por cierto, Mikela es Miyuki, y Amelia creo que ya saben quien es, jiji. Si alguien ya lo tenia claro, pues lo siento, no lo vi especifico en Memory Card, (Pero es que el fic esta buenisimo!)_**

 ** _¿Alguien se esperaba que el segundo nombre de Telyn fuera Borwinta?, xD_**

 ** _En fin_**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
